Enterprise systems have many users accessing different objects (e.g., a process, a service, an application, data, a hardware resource, or a computing resource) in an enterprise computing environment. Managing access to objects becomes a challenge as access can involve the use one or more security artifacts. A security artifact of an object can include data for securing access to the object. In an enterprise system having thousands of objects, administrators of the enterprise system may be burdened with having to manage thousands, if not more, security artifacts for objects.
Along with managing security artifacts comes the difficulty of maintaining compliance for policies configured for managing access using those artifacts. Users varying behavior may lead to security artifacts that are non-compliant. Access to an object may change throughout a development or a product life cycle during which the object is used. As such, access to the object may change such that new security artifacts may be created or existing security artifacts may be modified. Through a life cycle, users accessing the object may change. Security artifacts may be duplicate for objects that have a common or identical access policy. As a result, an enterprise computing environment may be overloaded with security artifacts.
The amount of security artifacts in an enterprise computing environment may affect the processing efficiency of an enterprise system having to sort through many artifacts. These issues and challenges lead to difficulties in managing a security artifact through the life of an object. Such difficulties may lead to disorganization and duplication of security artifacts. With the increase in security artifacts poses security risks for access to objects in an enterprise environment.